frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulutiu
, ColdDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, Law, Ocean, | favored weapon = "Harpoon of the Cold Sea" (longspear/shortspear) | worshipers = Arctic dwellers, druids, historians, leaders, teachers, rangers | cleric alignments = LG, LN, LE }} Character and Reputation Ulutiu (oo-loo-tee-oo) is a long-quiescent deity who has voluntarily spent the last eon in slumber, adrift in the Astral Plane alongside a dead giant goddess known as Othea. Ulutir is sufficiently alive to continue to grant spells to his few followers scattered across Faerun’s northern arctic wastes. The Eternal Sleeper has shown little interest in Faerun since Othea’s demise. If a way could be found to resuscitate Othea, he would likely return to Faerun (and quickly come into conflict with Auril and Umberlee), but for the time being he seems content to rest in eternal sleep, granting spells and protection only to the few hardy people who survive in his favorite environment and venerate his name. Clergy and Temples The church of Ulutiu is locally based, with little communication between villages. In the Great Glacier region, the clerics and druids serve as autocratic rulers of the villages. They govern with harsh, even cruel, edicts, but are rarely motivated by self-interest. The villagers believe Ulutiu’s clergy receives guidance from the Lord in the Ice, and, as a result, their society is orderly, if somewhat staid. Among the Ice Hunters of the Savage Frontier, Ulutiu’s clergy serve as community leaders as well, but they govern more by consensus than edict. Ice Hunter society is more open to contact with outsiders (on a passing basis) and less stratified in its social classes than Great Glacier society. Ulutiu’s clergy are leaders, teachers, keepers of history and wisdom, and defenders of their people. They teach their clans’ children, induct youths into adulthood, and pass along both clan traditions and practical survival knowledge. Clerics and druids of Ulutiu silently pray for their spells at midday, covering their eyes with their hands and turning their heads to the sky, and offer similar prayers at dawn and sunset. The people of the Great Glacier follow a special set of edicts called kaiurit that vary from village to village and change from year to year, determined from Ulutiu’s dream fragments experienced by the clergy. The Ice Hunters have abandoned the practice of observing kaiurit, but practices a year-long ritual known as the kaitotem in which they capture a totem animal and raise it for a year, then release it into the wilderness to become a servant of the totem spirits. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Othea was the mother of the giant races of Faerun and wife of Annam, father of the true giant races. She had children with Ulutiu, when they were discovered he voluntarily exiled himself in exchange for Annam’s promise to spare his wife. He sank into the Cold Ocean with his ice necklace, causing it to freeze into the Great Glacier. Othea planned to reunite with Ulutiu but was slain by one of her sons, who could not venture onto the Great Glacier while his mother was alive. He has no allies or enemies. Dogma No person is the superior of another, with the exception of Ulutiu’s clergics, who are his representatives in this world and who are set in positions of leadership to pass on his wisdom to his people. Because animals share the same emotions, thoughts, and morals as people (but express them differently), they should be respected on pain of Ulutiu’s wrath. The villagers of the Great Glacier also believe that magic from any source but Ulutiu is blasphemous and those that practice it should be shunned and driven away. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities